Girl Crush
by livsgirl
Summary: Casey has a girl crush on a woman she can never have. One shot from the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town.


**A/N: A short little one shot that I couldn't get out of my head once I heard the song. I hope everyone enjoys and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Casey stepped into her apartment and kicked off her shoes before making her way over to her liquor cabinet. After pouring herself a glass of Bourbon, neat, she made her way to her IPod that was hooked up to her surround sound. She quickly pressed play and turned the volume up so that Girl Crush by Little Big Town was blaring through her speakers. Granted, she was far from a country music girl, but this song really seemed to fit her life at the moment. She began to sway to the music as the lyrics reached her ears.

_I got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but,_

_I got a hard rush_

_It's slowing down_

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_She's giving you now_

There had never been truer words written or spoken. Granted, she was no stranger to dating and being with the fairer sex, but the way that Olivia took her breath away was something else. She had never walked up to anyone and had the reaction that she had with her. The best way she could explain it was that anytime she was within her vicinity of her, she became a bumbling teenager again.

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

How many times had Casey stared at Alex's lips as she spoke just wanting to reach forward to kiss her? She caught herself one time starting to lean forward after she had inadvertently caught them kissing when she coming out of the bathroom. She knew at that moment that they would taste just like Olivia. God, to get lost in her taste would be amazing.

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

The best way to describe the distinct smell of Alexandra Cabot that seemed to pull Olivia in was rich. Especially since Casey knew she wore Shalini which could easily cost her almost five hundred an ounce. She remembered the time she saw the small clear bottle sitting on Alex's desk. How badly she wanted to pick it up and put it on and then go find Olivia. Would she look at her the way she looked at Alex when she was near?

_I want her long blonde hair_

Blonde hair was the one thing that Casey didn't have and in all honesty would never have. At least, not in the way Alex did. Alex was a natural blonde whose hair was always silky and shiny. Casey, on the other hand, was cursed with red hair that on most days was barely manageable and if it wasn't for the weekly appointments at the beauty salon it wouldn't even be close to being manageable.

_I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much_

What was her magic touch? What was it that made Olivia look at her with such love and desire? Maybe if she could figure it out? if she had it, Olivia would look at her like that?

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush_

_I don't get no sleep_

_I don't get no peace_

_Thinking about her_

_Under your bed sheets_

_The way that she's whispering_

_The way that she's pulling you in_

_Lord knows I've tried,_

_I can't get her off my mind  
_

Sleep, what was that? There were times that she would lay in bed and imagine Alex whispering to Olivia. Was she whispering the things she wanted to? Was she telling her the things she wanted to say to her? Did she pull her close when she crawled in the bed at two in the morning and whispered I love you? Did she tell her how much she loved how she felt deep inside of her?

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

Casey got up and refilled her glass as she began to sing out loud.

_I want her long blonde hair_

_I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much_

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush_

Casey turned her glass up and downed it in one swallow as the song was coming to an end.

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a hard rush,_

_It ain't slowing down._

Yeah, she had a girl crush and she had it bad. She knew even if she left SVU that the crush she had on the beautiful olive-skinned detective wouldn't slow down anytime soon.


End file.
